Typical vertical semiconductor components feature at least one electric contact on the bottom surface and at least one electric contact on the top surface. These contacts are used, or example, in an OFF state of such a semiconductor component. The reverse voltage between the two surfaces makes it necessary to provide adequate electrical insulation in always taking into account the surface path along the edge of the semiconductor which drops all of the reverse voltage.
Within the semiconductor component and on its surface an electric insulation is customarily formed by appropriate insulation structures and edge termination design (e.g., field rings, field plates, etc.; see also Baliga, B. J.: Chapter 3.6: Edge Terminations, in: Power Semiconductor Devices, PWS Publishing Co., Boston, 1996). In cases where the semiconductor is surrounded by air and where dimensioning of the edge termination is not sufficient to resist a necessary reverse voltage, insulation may be provided by additional measures, by, for example, potting (e.g., molding) the semiconductor component. There is thus the need to achieve, on the one hand, a solution for electrically connecting the contacts facilitated and economically, and an adequate insulation between them, on the other.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.